Eye of Mikhail's Story
by LilacLovely12
Summary: Michael's Eyes menjadi manusia? Mengapa tidak? Cerita ini bermula ketika Teito dan Mikhail, kakak lelakinya menyusup ke dalam akademi militer atas order dari ayah mereka, Weldechtein...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 07-Ghost, it belongs to both Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino.

**Warnings:** There will be some changes in the storyline unlike the manga and the anime. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

Hahaha, benar-benar imajinasi yang gila. Bagaimana kalau Mikhail adalah seorang manusia? Yep, mari masuk ke dalam dunia fantasi. Tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita:

Teito Klein (Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs): Seorang siswa di akademi militer. Matanya hijau emerald dan rambutnya kecokelatan. Aslinya, ia adalah putra kedua dari keluarga kerajaan Raggs. Tigabelas tahun.

Mikhail Klein (Schwitters Mikhail Raggs): Kakak lelaki Teito yang brother-complex. Matanya berwarna merah dan rambutnya keperakan. Aslinya, ia adalah putra tertua dari keluarga kerajaan Raggs. Lima belas tahun.

Mikage: Sahabat karib Teito, berambut pirang dan bermata keemasan.

Miroku: Kepala sekolah akademi militer tempat Teito belajar.

Ayanami: Chief of Staff dari Black Hawk.

Hyuuga: Begleiter Ayanami (Well, ini ceritaku, jadi semuanya mungkin-mungkin saja)

Shuri Oak: Putra tertua dari keluarga Oak. Terkenal sebagai si Idiot.

Weldeschtein Krom Raggs: Ayahanda dari Teito.

Millea: Ibu kandung dari Tiashe dan Mikhail.

Mmmm, ini adalah cerita keduaku, dan kedua-duanya sama-sama to be continued… (ukh!)

ps: Sorry kalau agak OOC ya! Please review!

Malam itu adalah malam yang buruk. Rembulan tak terlihat tengah menyinari permukaan bumi, tertutup kabut tebal dan hujan salju yang kian menggila. Dalam kabut, kamu dalam melihat samar-samar bayangan hitam menjulang tinggi dalam kabut. Itulah Benteng Kerajaan Raggs yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah ngarai.

Suara derap langkah berat menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga di Benteng Raggs. Mikhail dengan penuh amarah menendang pintu kamar adiknya hingga terbanting dengan suara keras. Dengan kebingungan, Tiashe menatap kakak lelakinya meminta penjelasan.

"Tiashe! Lihat! Apa-apaan ini?"

Tiashe membaca judul buku yang kakak lelakinya maksudkan. "07-Ghost? Memangnya kenapa, Mikhail-oniichan?"

"Ini, ini betul-betul keterlaluan! Kau tahu? 'Komik ini bercerita tentang kamu yang menjadi budak tempur di Kekaisaran Basburg!"

"Oh, ya. Komik yang itu… Aku meminta sahabat penaku untuk membuatnya," sahut Tiashe dengan santai menghadapi sikap kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang memang rada-rada temperamen.

"Siapa dia? Apa yang dia maksud dengan ini? Adik lelakiku yang tersayang membunuh orang? Itu kan tidak masuk akal!" sahut Mikhail dengan penuh emosi.

"Hee… aku kan memang pembunuh," dengan gamblang adiknya mengakui. "Lagipula itu kan cuma cerita, Mikage-oniichan! Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu, please," pinta Tiashe dengan nada memelas. Dia tahu dengan jelas cara meredakan amarah kakaknya itu, dengan memohon (hahahahaha).

Mendengar permintaaan adik kandung satu-satunya itu, Mikhail hanya terdiam. Dia hanya diam-diam saja, namun dalam hati ia bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang membuat cerita seperti itu (gomme nasai, Amemiya-sensei & Ichihara-sensei~)!

"By the way, tadi sore papa bilang ingin ngomong dengan kita berdua," tiba-tiba Tiashe teringat omongan ayahnya sore tadi. "Yuk! Mungkin dia ada di ruang kerjanya" Tiashe menarik tangan Mikhail, dan Mikhail mengikutinya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga (sudah kubilang dia itu brother-complex).

"Papa! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Teito pada ayahnya begitu ia menemukannya di ruang kerjanya yang megah dan besar. Arsitektur ruangan itu dapat membuatmu spontan berkata "wow" begitu kamu melihatnya, namun sepertinya mereka bersaudara sudah terbiasa dengan barang mewah sehingga tak begitu peduli.

"Mikhail, Tiashe. Ayo duduk. Ada hal penting yang ingin ayah bicarakan," sahut sang raja mempersilahkan kedua putranya duduk. Mikhail merasakan firasat buruk, ditatapnya ayahnya dengan pandangan menyelidiki (Ngomong-ngomong, komik 07-Ghost vol. 1 tadi sudah dirobek Mikhail, padahal kalau dia tak mau kasih aku aja…. ZzZz)

"Nah, biarkan ayah menjelaskannya…" sang raja itu berhenti sejenak, memastikan kedua putranya mendengarkan. "Begini, ayah rasa Tiashe perlu masuk ke akademi militer di Kekaisaran Basburg untuk memata-matai pergerakan mereka,"

Mikhail dan Tiashe keduanya terkejut. "Tapi ayah, itu kan terlalu…" protes Mikhail yang langsung dipotong ayahnya.

"Mikhail. Kau tahu kan, akhir-akhir ini Kekaisaran Basburg melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Lagipula Tiashe jarang-jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang, selalu saja terkurung di benteng. Ini demi kebaikan kerajaan kita dan Tiashe juga."

Mikhail tak menjawab. Diliriknya saudara kesayangannya, mengharapkan reaksi penolakan. Dia benci mendengar adiknya dimasukkan ke dalam bahaya hanya untuk kepentingan kerajaan. Mikhail tahu ayahnya tak memilihnya karena sebentar lagi ia akan dinobatkan sebagai pewaris pada usia enambelas tahun.

"Ya, ayah. Aku dengan senang hati menerima misi kerajaan yang engkau bebankan ke atas pundak saya," jawab Tiashe kemudian. Mikhail sudah menduganya, karena Tiashe akan selalu menjadi anak yang patuh, tak seperti dirinya.

"Tiashe tak akan pergi apabila aku tak ikut menanggung setengah dari beban yang engkau bebankan padanya, ayah sialan," ujar Mikhail dengan penuh emosi, dia tak peduli ini mengenai kepentingan kerajaan atau apapun, yang paling penting baginya adalah adik satu-satunya, Tiashe.

Weldeschtein tahu putranya sulungnya yang keras kepala itu tak akan mengubah pemikirannya. Mikhail sangat overprotektif terhadap adik lelakinya, bahkan sejak adiknya lahir. Ibu kandung mereka, Millea mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan Tiashe dan akhirnya mati kehabisan darah selama proses persalinan. Sejak saat itu, Mikhail berikrar akan melindungi adik lelakinya dari segala macam bahaya.

Mikhail adalah orang yang paling kuat di Kerajaan Raggs. Kemampuan Zaiphonnya tak dapat dibandingkan dengan siapapun dalam Kerajaan Raggs, bahkan mungkin di seantaro permukaan bumi tak ada yang menandinginya. Ia adalah kekuatan vital bagi Raggs sewaktu mereka memenangkan peperangan dengan Kekaisaran Basburg beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun, dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Zaiphonnya, ia jauh lebih mencintai adik lelakinya, Tiashe.

Weldeschtein ingat ketika pertama kalinya Tiashe menyaksikan kakanya menumpas prajurit musuh di perbatasan. Sejak adengan berdarah itu, Mikhail mengurung dirinya dalam kamar selama berhari-hari hingga Tiashe meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar, karena apapun yang dilakukan Mikhail, ia tetaplah adalah kakak lelaki satu-satunya Tiashe.

Weldeschtein menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, Mikhail. Kurasa kalau denganmu di sana, Tiashe akan lebih aman," kata sang raja akhirnya. "Selama kamu belum berusia enambelas tahun, karena setelah itu kamu akan dinobatkan menjadi pewarisku yang sah," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, ayah. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa masuk ke dalam akademi militer di Basburg Empire sementara pengawasan dan pemeriksaan dokumen di sana sangat ketat?" sangsi Tiashe. Dia pernah mendengar rumor mengenai bagaimana ketatnya seleksi dokumen di sana.

"Kalian adalah anak-anakku dari seorang selirku, dan anak dari seorang selir biasanya tak diumumkan dan dirahasiakan," mulai sang raja. "Dan mengenai dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan-"

"Aaah… Tiashe kamu lupa aku adalah pemalsu dokumen yang paling terampil di kerajaan?" potong Mikhail sambil tersenyum lebar pada Teito. "Pokoknya mengenai pemindahanmu ke Kekaisaran Barburg kami urus, jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir," lanjut Mikhail sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala Tiashe.

"Tapi-" protes Tiashe.

"Sudah larut malam, Tiashe. Ayo pergi tidur," potong ayah mereka.

"Lalu, Mikhail-oniichan?"

"Mikhail ada pembicaraan dengan ayah," sahut ayahnya dengan serius. Tiashe hanya merengut dan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Sungguh tak menyenangkan dibeda-bedakan! Hanya karena Mikhail lebih tua dua tahun darinya, Mikhail diperbolehkan tidur larut malam!

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, ayah sialan?" komentar Mikhail dengan tidak sabaran setelah diam bergeming selama kurang lebih satu menit (saja).

"Mikhail, kamu masih berniat menjadi penerus kerajaan kan?" tanya ayahnya dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah putranya.

"Ya, ayah. Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?" walaupun setiap bagian dari pikirannya berseru 'tidak' Mikhail tak mungkin menolak. Ia tahu, apabila ia menolak menjadi pewaris resmi kerajaan Raggs, maka adiknya akan terpaksa menjadi pewaris, padahal ia tahu Tiashe tak menginginkannya.

"Bagus. Silahkan pergi," tukas Weldeschtein dengan lega. Walaupun jauh dalam hatinya ia tahu Mikhail hanyalah terpaksa menjadi pewaris demi Tiashe. Apalah daya?

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mikhail meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Merasa agak kesepian. Dulu ketika Tiashe masih berusia delapan tahun, anak itu dan dia masih berbagi kamar dan Mikhail menyukai kenyataan itu. Sayangnya, sejak Teito berusia sebelas tahun, mereka mulai pisah kamar karena gengsi Tiashe yang terlalu tinggi.

Mikhail membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan lekas terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi… 

Tiashe tahu telah waktunya bangun, namun ia menyerah pada kantuknya dan kembali tertidur. Hingga ketika Mikhail pergi membangunkannya, menyuruhnya pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap. Tak terasa telah dua minggu sejak pembicaraan pertama mereka mengenai kepindahan Tiashe ke akademi militer. Kini Mikhail telah mengurus tuntas dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan untuk kepindahan mereka dan telah waktunya mereka akan pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka, Kerajaan Raggs.

Sejujurnya Tiashe tak ingin meninggalkan benteng tempat mereka tinggal sekarang yang nyaman. Baginya, melewati hari-hari di sana bagaikan melewati hari-hari di surga. Teito menghela nafas panjang. Belum pernah ia dalam situasi yang lebih dilemma dari sekarang. Setelah selesai menyurati satu-satunya sahabat penanya mengenai kepindahannya, Teito memberikan surat itu pada penjaga gerbang benteng agar diposkan. Dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Ayah, kami berangkat!" pamit Tiashe. Mikhail yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya berdiam diri acuh tak acuh.

"May God be with you," Weldeschtein memberkati kedua anaknya dengan was-was. Ia tahu, mengirim anaknya sendiri ke kekaisaran musuh bukanlah keputusan yang bijak. "Kalian harus berjanji kalian akan kembali ke sini dengan selamat. Tak kekurangan apa-apa," lanjutnya.

"Ya, ayah! Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?"

"Ya, ayah."

Itu adalah kemungkinan? Tidak.  
>Itu adalah janji.<p>

"Nah, nah, Tiashe. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Teito Klein, seperti yang kubaca di komik itu," ujar Mikhail pada Tiashe dalam kereta api di gerbong kelas satu yang menuju distrik dua. Dari sana, mereka akan berjalan kaki menuju distrik satu di Kekaisaran Basburg, di mana akademi militer yang dimaksud berada. "Dan aku Mikhail Klein! Akrab-akrab ya, sebagai kakak beradik!"

"Bukannya kita memang kakak beradik?"

"Maksudku kita saudara sedarah, di akademi yang sama pula," Tiashe hanya menatap kakak lelaki satu-satunya dengan heran. Lalu memangnya apa yang bisa dibangggakan dari itu?

"Tapi… kudengar di akademi militer sana hanya ada orang-orang yang sedang berlatih untuk menjadi prajurit, bukan orang-orang yang berpengalaman," tukas Tiashe dengan nada cemas. Mikhail mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tiashe.

"Tenang saja, aku pandai mengendalikan kekuatanku kok," sahut Mikhail sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi Tiashe. "Dan aku pasti akan melindungimu dari anak-anak nakal di sana."

"Tapi Mikhail-oniichan belum pernah mengajarkanku cara mengendalikan kekuatan!"

"Hee… dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang, kurasa kamu hanya akan menjadi siswa terbaik sepanjang sejarah di kemiliteran itu." Sahut Mikhail dengan jujur. "Tak usah terlalu khawatiran, ah. Coba lihat, pemandangan di sini betul-betul bagus, kan."

Dengan iris hijau emeraldnya yang sendu itu, Tiashe dapat melihat padang rumput luas, pegunungan, dan pepohonan hijau yang cantik dari balik kaca jendela kereta api yang terus melaju.

"Hijaunya cantik ya," komentar Tiashe sambil tersenyum lebar. "Selama ini, kerajaan kita hampir selalu bersalju, tak seperti sekarang ini," lanjutnya hampir seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat Tiashe tersenyum dengan bahagianya, Mikhail ikut tersenyum. Di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari kebahagiaan Tiashe.

Setelah bergeming hampir dua jam, mereka tiba di distrik dua. Langit yang sudah gelap menandakan mereka tak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan untuk lebih jauh lagi hari ini. Akhirnya mereka menginap di penginapan yang paling nyaman yang dapat ditemukan di distrik dua.

"iichan… Mikhail-niichan…" panggil Tiashe pada kakaknya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku berat mengenai hukum dan politik.

Mikhail menutup bukunya, dan menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Kenapa, Tiashe?" sahutnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat adiknya yang tersayang. Hijau emerald bentrok dengan merah rubi. Dengan melihat ke dalam mata adiknya, ia dapat melihat betapa polosnya dan murninya adiknya itu. Tak seperti dirinya yang kotor oleh bau darah dan kematian. Sederhananya, ia adalah pembunuh. Well, Mikhail tahu bukannya Tiashe tak pernah membunuh, tetapi seberapapun anak itu berusaha mengotori dirinya dengan darah orang lain, ia akan tetap suci. Tak berdosa.

"Sekarang baru jam tujuh malam, yuk jalan-jalan!" jawab Tiashe dengan antusias.

"Jalan-jalan? Dari mana kamu mendapat perbendaharaan kata begitu?"

"Tentu dari Yuuki, sahabat penaku. Katanya, jalan-jalan itu mengasikkan jadi aku ingin mencobanya!"

Mikhail mengembuskan nafas panjang. "Ya, ayo!"

Mikhail dan Tiashe berjalan beriringan di tengah hiruk pikuk tengah kota di distrik dua. Banyak yang bisa dilihat di sana, dan pada saat itu pula Tiashe baru menyadari banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum diketahuinya. Selama ini, dia terus terisolasi di dalam Benteng Raggs, hampir tak pernah keluar. Kedengarannya tak menyenangkan, namun Tiashe bahagia hidup di sana. Bersama-sama dengan orang-orang dewasa dan kakak lelaki satu-satunya; ia bermain, belajar, berlatih Zaiphon, dan banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Te, te, tempat apaan ini? Mengapa ramai sekali?" Tiashe memegang erat-erat lengan baju kakaknya dengan gugup.

Mikhail lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Ini adalah kota. Daripada terus gugup begitu, keliling yuk!" Mikage menyodorkan tangannya dan Tiashe menerimanya. Belum pernah dia melihat kakaknya sesering itu tersenyum. Well, walau begitu, tak dapat disangsikan Mikhail hanya bersikap lembut dan penuh pengertian pada Tiashe.

Tiashe berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya, hanya untuk mengagumi barang-barang yang berada di sana. "Hey, hey. Kamu dari tadi berkeliling terus. Mau beli apa, sih?" tanya Mikhail dengan penasaran, lupa bahwa bocah itu tak tahu apa itu 'toko'.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat, kok. Lagipula bukannya barang-barang ini cuma pajangan?" tanya Tiashe balik dengan polos.

"Di sini, barang-barang ini dijual. Mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Mikhail, tertawa dalam hati. Tak heran ia begitu mencintai adiknya, kepolosannya benar-benar melumerkan hati. Melihat Tiashe yang tak merespon, Mikhail membeli beberapa candied apples dan memberi satu untuk Tiashe. "Nih!"

Dengan penuh selidik, Teito menatap candied apple di tangannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan padanya. Bau benda itu seperti bau apel, namun mengapa bentuknya seperti gumpalan batu begini? Kalau betul itu adalah batu, itu adalah batu yang paling mulus dan bulat yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan penuh sangsi, ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, menonton Mikhail mengulum 'benda' itu.

"Well, kenapa Tiashe?" tanya Mikhail, menyadari adiknya menatapnya dengan tatapan gimana gitu…

"Apa ini?" tanya Tiashe balik, lansung point to the point. Dia merasa bodoh, terlalu banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui dibanding kakaknya, dan ia tak menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ini adalah permen apel, cobalah!"

Masih dengan mimik curiga, Tiashe menjilat sedikit, kuulangi, menjilat sedikit dari permennya. Kurang terasa. Akhirnya Tiashe mengulum keseluruhan permen itu dan menemukan barang itu tak buruk juga.

"Gimana?" tanya Mikhail yang masih tetap mengamati tingkah adiknya sambil mengulum permennya sendiri.

"Mmm… Enak! Makasih, Mikhail-oniichan!" entah mengapa Mikhail bersemu merah. Dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun terlambat. "Kenapa onii-chan?"

"No, no, no. Tak ada apa-apa kok, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan! Sudah jam setengah sembilan nih!" tukas Mikhail cepat-cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang masih saja bersemu merah. Well, well. Bagi pangeran yang dimanja seperti Tiashe, jam delapan malam sudah termasuk larut malam, apalagi jam setengah sembilan.

Tiashe menatap jam arloji barunya,"Ya sudahlah, yuk tidur! Kalau kita besok terlambat sampai di distrik satu, bisa gawat, kan."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari hiruk pikuk, hendak kembali ke penginapan mereka. Semakin mereka berjalan, semakin sepi daerah yang mereka lalui. Untuk Tiashe yang agaknya telah terbiasa dengan keramaian, tempat yang sepi ini sangat mencekam. Dipererat genggaman tangannya pada lengan baju kakak lelakinya dan dipercepatnya langkah kakinya. Yah, Tiashe bukanlah seorang penakut, tetapi udara di sana sangat amat mencekam, berbeda dengan tempat gelap lainnya.

"Tiashe, menjauh!" perintah Mikhail. Dalam remang-remang, Tiashe melihat sesosok aneh, seperti tulang-bersayap-hidup. Kor! Namun tak lebih dari sedetik kemudian, makhluk itu pecah berkeping-keping oleh hantaman Zaiphon Mikhail. Udaranya kembali normal, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kor?" tanya Tiashe sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mikhail tahu yang dimaksud Tiashe bukanlah bertanya apakah makhluk itu Kor, tetapi mengapa makhluk itu berada di sini. "Yah, aku juga tak begitu tahu mengapa makhluk itu berada di sini, dan aku juga tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi paling tidak kita aman sekarang,"

Tiashe menganguk. "Mikhail-oniichan," panggilnya spontan. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?" Mikhail berhenti berjalan dan menatap lekat-lekat adiknya. Ia dapat melihat keragu-raguan yang jelas terpancar dari matanya, tetapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa, menunggu adiknya melanjutkan.

Tiashe menghela nafas panjang. "Bukankah Mikhail-oniichan, er… sebentar lagi akan dinobatkan sebagai pewaris resmi Kerajaan? Kenapa sekarang kamu ikut masuk ke akademi militer bersama dengan aku?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Karena Tiashe adalah adikku, dan tak mungkin aku membiarkan adikku sendirian terlibat dalam bahaya," jawab Mikhail tanpa ragu-ragu dan dengan nada ceria untuk meyakinkannya. Padahal sebenarnya situasinya jauh lebih ruwet daripada yang dapat terpikir oleh Tiashe.

"A, aku senang Mikhail-oniichan bersedia ikut dalam misi kali ini, tapi… Kurasa onii-chan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya…?"

Mikhail terhenyak. Sejak kapan adiknya dapat membaca kebohongannya? Sejak dulu dulu, Mikkhail adalah pembohong sejati. Tapi sekarang adiknya mulai dapat menyadari kepalsuannya, Mikhail merasa kalah. Namun saat ia melihat ekspresi khawatir adiknya, semua perasaan buruknya menguap. Pergi. "Haha, dasar konyol. Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri tuh! Kan sudah kubilang semuanya demi adikku yang tercinta? Dalih Mikhail sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala Tiashe.

Masih dengan ekspresi tidak puas, Tiashe mengamati kakak lelakinya yang meyebalkan. Namun mulai berhenti bertanya-tanya. Kemudian dia teringat pada candied applenya yang tadinya sudah hampir sama sekali ia lupakan. Dirogohkannya koceknya dan menarik keluar sesuatu yang keras dan kecil, gagang permen lolipopnya. Tiashe membuka bungkus permennya dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Hey, hey. Nanti kamu harus gosok gigi, kalau tidak mau gigimu bolong-bolong, Tiashe!" kata Mikhail memperingati adiknya.

"Iya, iya, cerewet! sahut Tiashe dengan ketus, kali ini sambil tersenyum tipis.

Malam semakin larut. Rembulan bersinar, menerangi kota di bawahnya yang tak kunjung mengantuk juga. Namun di balik selimut kegelapan, Mikhail dan Tiashe tak menyadari adanya marah bahaya mengancam. Walaupun Mikhail dengan instingnya dapat merasakan bahaya semakin mendekat, namun ia tak dapat merasakan dengan jelas letak keberadaan musuhnya itu…

To be continued…

Sorry kalau ceritanya agak-agak menyimpang~ Hee…. Di chapter selanjutnya, penggunaan nama 'Tiashe' kuubah menjadi 'Teito' karena mereka telah berada di akademi!

Gomme nasai!

Review please….  
>.<p> 


End file.
